


Humans

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cat's pov, Just Brocedes Making Out, M/M, Nico's Cat, Nico's Cat is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noisy Human is in their house. Rocky doesn't like Noisy Human. Rocky will have to rectify this situation. </p>
<p>{Nico's Cat - Rocky's - POV}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans

Rocky's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps outside the front door. My human is back, Rocky's nose twitched anxiously. Another set of footsteps joined his fluffy human's footsteps, it was a little faster unlike the pretty female human who was carrying a large thing in her belly who was always slow in her pace. This person walked quickly, excited even. Rocky narrowed his eyes and sat in front of the door as it swung open to reveal his fluffy human.

"Hey Rocky" Fluffy Human bent down and scratched him behind the ear, Rocky purred in delight. Yes. He's home.

"We have a visitor today" Rocky's eyes snapped open, standing to sniff at the new comer. He growled.

It was the Noisy one.

"What is he doing here?" Rocky meowed at his Fluffy Human. "That's right, that's Lewis" Nico smiled at Rocky, picking him up in his arms.

" _ **WHAT IS HE DOING HERE, FLUFFY HUMAN?**_ " Rocky tried to ask again, nudging at Noisy Human's shoulder.

"Be nice, Rocky" Nico chuckled, setting Rocky down next to his food bowl. Nico meowed at him.

" _Mint Chocolate_ "

Rocky tilted his head at Fluffy Human. "Are you hungry, Fluffy one?" He asked, peeking into the bowl to find Fluffy Human something to eat. Nico piled fish on top of the bowl, patting Rocky on the head. Nico tried meowing again.

" _Lettuce Leaves_ "

"Nice try, Human. But that's fish." Rocky smiled at his human, at least he's starting to get a hang of speaking Cat. Rocky nudged the fish in Fluffy Human's direction so that he could eat but the Noisy Human interrupted.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. Just feeding Rocky." Nico replied, giving Rocky one last look before retreating to the sleeping place.

Rocky stared at the fish then at Nico, then back at the fish. Silly human, Rocky stretched his legs and took a piece of fish before strutting to the sleeping place. Fluffy Human forgot his food.

Fluffy Human was sitting on Noisy Human making strange grunting noises, Rocky tilted this head. Were they wrestling again? But they left the door open. Rocky climbed up, nudging his head into Fluffy Human's side but Fluffy Human ignored him.

"Lewis" Nico whispered. Rocky shook his head and dropped the fish. Definitely not Lewis, Rocky. He'll have to teach Fluffy Human about proper names again.

He set aside the food and jumped onto Fluffy Human's lap.

"Scheiße!" Nico yelled, falling to the floor. There was silence. Rocky stared at Fluffy Human, sitting on the floor like a weirdo, and meowed.

"Fluffy Human?" He mewled.

Noisy Human started laughing, stroking Rocky's head and _oh yes_. He is very good at scratching. Very Good. Rocky approves.

"Rocky!" Nico shouted, obviously angry with Rocky.

Rocky whimpered, sticking to the Noisy Human's side. Was there something he did? He was only trying to look out for his stupid Fluffy Human.

"Awww. Come on, Nico. He's just checking on you." Noisy Human explained, a hand stroking Rocky's fur comfortingly.

"Yes, finally. A human with some common sense." Rocky meowed.

"But Lewis" Nico whined, trying to climb back into the bed.

"You want to watch a movie, Rocky?" Noisy Human asked, settling on the bed next to the feline.

" ** _YESSSS_** " Rocky purred in satisfaction, licking at Noisy Human. He thinks he should call him Scratching Human now. Yes, he's a much better scratcher than Fluffy Human.

"You're trying to steal my cat from me, that's just cruel." Fluffy Human sits next to Scratching Human with Rocky in between them and Scratching Human gives him something Human's call a ' _kiss_ '. But really it's just some strange taste looking thing Rocky will never understand why they find fun.

"I love you" Scratching Human mutters, stroking Rocky under his chin. The feline lays down, meowing blissfully.

"I love you too, my humans"


End file.
